


True Love's Touch

by rebrod14



Series: True Love's Touch [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Lucifer (Supernatural) are Siblings, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Confused Dean Winchester, Cursed Castiel (Supernatural), Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flashbacks, Homophobic John Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebrod14/pseuds/rebrod14
Summary: Based on the writing prompt. You go and hold hands with a statue for the photo. Stories say that only the statues soulmate will bring the person back to his human form. You hold hands with statue, to your horror the person falls into your arms.Dean Winchester wanted a normal day at the park with his niece. He was not expecting to bring a statue to life.





	1. Storytime

1885

Castiel Novak, heir to the biggest fortune in America, walked through his family's estate in Lebanon, Kansas. Not much could be said about them, they were secretive and rich. Castiel's mother, Becky Novak died when he was a child. His brothers; Micheal, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, and his sister Anna were all older than him. But for reason unknown, Charles "Chuck" Novak named Castiel heir to the family fortune. This angered his brother Lucifer, his other siblings could care less. They only cared about seeing the world past the family estate. But Chuck was getting old, soon it would be time for Castiel to claim his fortune. A fortune he hated.

Castiel sat in the field, watching the flowers dance in the breeze. The time was coming, by the end of the week his father would be gone. The doctors had tried to make him comfortable, his death was a slow and painful one. Castiel could not bear to see his father suffer, not in that small bed. Anna and Gabriel were in there now, discussing politics. Gabriel and Anna being lawyers mad this an easy subject. Balthazar owned a Gentlemen's club and both Lucifer and Micheal were doctors. He heard the sound of horses in the distance. The stable boys would be taking the horses on walks. Now would be the time to head back to the estate.

He walked the distance to his house, too lost in thought to notice his surroundings. "Hey, watch it!" A voice cried out, Castiel had tripped over one of the stable boys. This was his first interaction with Dean Winchester.

 

2019

"Uncle Dean!" The little girl shouted. "Uncle Dean! We're going to be late, the show will start soon." Ruby Winchester dragged her Uncle to the front of the crowd. Dean Winchester was holding a pink balloon and a blue backpack. His brother, Sam, and Sister-In-Law, Eileen, asked if he could watch Ruby while they went out of town for the week. This was the result, a 30 year-old man being pulled by his 6 year-old niece. The speaker was the town's mayor, Missouri Moseley, who stood in front of the bronze statue. She told the little children the story of the statue. "Now listen here children, listen good, for this is the story of the bronze man." She began, Missouri was an excellent storyteller.

"There once was a man name Castiel Novak, his family used to live over on the hill at the old Novak manor. He had 5 siblings, but he was the heir to the family fortune. When he grew up he fell in love with a servant. But another was also in love with him, her name was Meg. She sought after him, hoping he would offer her hand in marriage." She threw down a smoke bomb, reappearing on the other side of the crowd. "Unfortunately his brother, Lucifer, knew of this. Castiel confided his plans to run away with the servant. Now Meg was a sorceress, Lucifer blinded by greed, convinced her to kill the servant. She then found a way to make Castiel be with her forever." She threw another smoke bomb appearing next to the statue. "But the spell backfired, he turned into a bronze statue. And she turned into a horrible beast, destined to walk the world alone forever."

"They say Castiel waits for his true love to return to him, holding out his hand to hold them one last time. The sorceress's sister says that if his true love were to touch his hand he would come back to live out the rest of his days." She grabbed the statues hands for effect. "Lucifer inherited the fortune," Many of the small children booed. "His family found the statue in the basement, years after Castiel and the servant went missing. They soon realized the truth of what happened, so they put him on this marble pillar. He has been here for over 100 years waiting." The sun was setting over the horizon, many young children were hiding yawns. "Now, dear children, it is time for me to end. Go home and sleep, he will be here tomorrow and the day after." She threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared.

The crowd dispersed, children running up and touching Castiel's hand. Soon they to left. It was just Ruby and Dean in the town square. Ruby climbed on Dean's shoulders to touch Castiel's hand. "Uncle Dean?" Ruby asked. "Aren't you going to shake Castiel's hand?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart." He said, trying to sound believable.

Dean lowered Ruby down. He didn't believe in the story, he didn't believe in magic or monsters. He has heard the story a thousand times, but he's never touched the statue. But now here was his niece looking up and waiting for him to shake hands with a statue. He stretched up and shook the statues hand, a jolt of electricity coursed through him. He turned around and looks to his niece. "See nothing happens, now lets go home and get pizza."

He picked up the backpack and looked back at the statue. He barely caught Castiel before he fell off the podium.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when a man literally falls into your arms?  
> Seriously. what do you do?

August 8, 2019. The next morning.

 

When he woke up the next morning, Dean ran to his room to make sure it wasn't a dream. There he slept, in Dean's room. How was he going to explain this to Sam? Oh shit, Sam! He and Eileen were coming tonight to pick up Ruby, Shit! He needed coffee, God it was too early. He went to the kitchen to heat up the pizza from last night and make some coffee. Once he got to the kitchen Sam, Eileen, and Ruby were there. Eileen was making breakfast while Sam and Ruby played games. "The hell? You guys aren't supposed to be back until tonight?"

> "We got the times mixed up, our flight comes in at 5 AM not 5 PM." Sam explains.
> 
> "Plus we thought we'd surprise you." Eileen says, she fills the plates with pancakes. Sam has already poured the coffee into cups. "So how was it?" Sam asks.
> 
> "Little miss here was the best." Dean says before downing his cup of coffee. "Feel asleep in the car. After we went to the fair in the town square."
> 
> "Then why have you just downed an entire cup of coffee? Did Lisa come around again?" Eileen asks, Sam looks at her. "What? He practically live with us."
> 
> "Dean met his true love!" Ruby chirps. "He was the Bronze Man, he's sleeping in Dean's room. He's pretty, he's the guy from Missouri's story."

The three adults looked at the child, she continued to eat her pancake. "Come on little miss," Eileen said. "Let's go get your things." They left to the guest room, grabbing Ruby's things. Sam downed another cup of coffee, before proceeding to scold his brother.

"Do not tell me you screwed a guy while my daughter was less then twenty minutes away." Sam said, How was he going to explain this?

"I didn't, it's a long story. He took my bed, I slept on the couch." Dean sighed. "It's complicated, don't know how to explain it."

"Well then try-" A scream interrupted Sam mid-sentence. Dean and Sam ran to the location of the scream. 

Eileen stood in front of her daughter, shielding her from the strange man holding a lamp as a weapon. The man had messy black hair, blue eyes and was roughly the same height as Dean. Sam towered over him, when he saw Sam he raised the lamp. But when he saw Dean he dropped the lamp. The lamp shattered into a million pieces, Castiel only said one thing before he passed out. "Dean?" Then he collapsed onto the shards.

\----------------------------

It took several hours to calm them down and explain the situation. The only one who truly believes him is Ruby. When they turn on the news, the headliner is "Beloved statue in Lebanon missing, police report it stolen." This was enough proof to get them to believe that Castiel is the man in the room. They leave soon after, Sam says he will stop by later to check in. It was around 1 PM, he needed something to do. He went to the living room, changing the channel to Food Network. Ah yes, Cupcake Wars. Dean must've fallen asleep, he woke up to the sound of a glass breaking. 

Castiel woke up in a strange room, his last memory was feeling a jolt of electricity then collapsing to the ground. A giggle woke him, he found a lamp and used it as a weapon. A little girl and her mother in the hall, the mother screamed. Then two men came running down the hall, one he recognized and the other-. No, it was impossible Meg killed him. Castiel dropped the lamp, "Dean?" he whispered,then he passed out again. 

The next time he woke up he heard voices, someone talking about cakes and pastries. He walked to the source of the noise, Dean was there. Dean, freckle faced and plump lips was there,  _His_  Dean. Castiel bumped into the table, a glass frame fell. Shattering into pieces. Dean shot up, he wore strange clothes, Castiel wanted him to change. 

"Who are you?" Dean asked. And with those three words, Castiel's heart fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on Ao3. I have other stories on Wattpad. My Wattpad and Tumblr username are @rebrod14.


End file.
